Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion
Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion is the second upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Black Stallion crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion, despite the real film being released first and officially launching the franchise. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Alec Ramsay (Kelly Reno) is an American boy traveling aboard the steamer Drake off the coast of North Africa, when he sees a wild black stallion being heavily restrained by ropes leading to his halter and forced into a makeshift stable on the ship. Captivated by the sight of the animal, he later returns and feeds it some sugar cubes, but is caught by the supposed owner, who shoves him away, telling him in Arabic to stay away from Shetan (Devil). Later, in their stateroom, Alec's father (Hoyt Axton) shows him the objects he won in a card game. He gives him a pocket knife and a small statue of Bucephalus, Alexander the Great's horse, from the loot and tells him the story of how Alexander became Bucephalus' master – "if you can ride that horse, you can own that horse." Later that night, Alec is thrown from his bunk by a violent rocking of the ship in a storm. Emerging on deck, he finds that it has caught fire and is sinking. In the chaos, he sees the black stallion trapped and manages to free him with his knife. It then jumps overboard into the sea. Unfortunately Alec himself is swept overboard when a giant wall of water crashes over him. Struggling to stay afloat in the water, he swims toward the horse and manages to grab hold of its restraints just as the ship explodes. Alec awakens alone on the shore of an uninhabited island. At first he is sad and frightened. Exploring, he comes upon the horse, trapped again by his ropes which have become caught in some rocks. He realizes the stallion had surely saved him from drowning. Once more he manages to free it, but it runs away. He discovers means to survive by catching fish and gathering seaweed. One morning he awakens to find himself eye to eye with an angry cobra. He is paralyzed with fear. Suddenly the horse appears and tramples it, saving his life once again, but then immediately runs off. Alec decides to try to get closer to the stallion. He offers him some seaweed, which Alec can harvest by swimming – the only food in the barren desert area. It struggles with his distrust of humans, but the act of taking the food from the boy's hand seals the bond between them. They play together, running and swimming. Finally Alec mounts him, and after several attempts to stay on, he rides him and the two gallop together over the island, united as one. One day an Italian fishing ship arrives. Several men row a small boat to the island, and Alec calls out to them. They try to take him forcibly off the island without the horse. But it swims out into the ocean and follows them, and so both of them are taken onto the ship and rescued. Back home in suburban New York, Alec is given a hero's welcome. He keeps the horse, which he has named The Black, in his backyard, but one morning he runs out the gate which a garbage man has left open. Spooked by the traffic in the street, he flees through the town. Alec gives chase but finally loses track of him. In the morning, he meets an elderly horse owner named Snoe (Clarence Muse) who tells him where The Black is. He finds him in the barn of Henry Dailey (Mickey Rooney), a retired jockey. He vigorously asserts his ownership of him, but Henry attempts to claim him himself, having spent all night trying to catch him. But when he sees the bond between the two, he realizes that he really does belong to Alec. Eating breakfast in Henry's kitchen, Alec looks out the window to where The Black is standing and realizes that he is at home on the farm. Henry offers Alec the use of a stall in which to keep him. Later Alec wonders how fast The Black might be, and he and Henry decide to train him for the racetrack. Henry teaches Alec to be a jockey. The Black surprises him with his speed. He conceives a plan to get him into a race involving the country's two current champions. He sets up a secret demonstration at night for a reporter to witness his speed, keeping the identity of him and Alec secret. The news of a "mystery horse" has spread, and he is allowed to enter the race. Alec's mother (Teri Garr) at first refuses to let him ride in it but then relents, seeing how important it is to him. They make the long train trip to the famed Santa Anita racetrack. The race is the most anticipated horse racing event of the year. Heading for the starting gate alongside the two champions, The Black rears in challenge to one of his opponents and sustains a leg wound. Alec does not see it until he is in the gate. As he begins to dismount, the bell rings and the horses take off. He desperately tries to stay on The Black and stop him, but he keeps running. When Alec regains his balance, The Black is far behind his opponents. But he encourages him to run as fast as he can, and they are soon back in the race. As they head for the finish, there's a magnificent cinematic flashback to the two of them galloping along the island's sandy beach, and The Black overtakes the other horses and wins by two lengths. Later, a veterinarian assures Alec that the horse will recover from his injury. The film ends with Alec holding the small statue of Bucephalus while The Black inspects it with curiosity. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Christopher Robin, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Roger Rabbit, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Starlight Glimmer, and Discord guest star in this film. *The ironic reason why Aladdin and his friends guest star in this film is because both those characters and The Black himself are from Arabia. *Alec Ramsay is revealed to be another cousin of Christopher Robin. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns and Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of the Black Stallion. *The end credits version of the song A Whole New World (from Aladdin) performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle will be the end credits song for this film (as a brief reference to the fact the Black is from Arabia and the real film shows him exploring a new world with Alec Ramsay), making it Daniel Esposito's second Pooh's Adventures film to feature that song as an end credits song (the first being Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella), as the song was not used for the end credits for both versions of Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. *The Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, four of The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the first five Pokémon films, The Lion King films, The Princess and the Frog, the Mickey Mouse films, the Aladdin films, An American Tail films, most of The Muppets films, and The Black Stallion were all rated G by the MPAA. *Both The Muppet Movie and The Black Stallion were released in theaters in 1979. *Both The Secret of NIMH and The Black Stallion were released by United Artists, which is owned by MGM (which owns the rights for both films and released The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue). *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, The Lion King films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Madagascar films, The Princess and the Frog, the Mickey Mouse films, the Aladdin films, An American Tail films, The Muppets films, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *This film will be dedicated to the memory of Mickey Rooney, who played Henry Dailey in the real film and died of natural causes on April 6, 2014. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Adventure Films Category:Travel films Category:Race films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Mickey Rooney